Vampires
Vampires (ヴァンパイア, Banpaia‎), are a living race of creature beings shown throughout the ''Transylvania, Inc.'' series. They are long living mythical creatures that are known for transforming into any animal of the night (such as bats) and drinking blood. A camp exists that teaches vampires how to use their various powers called Camp Winnepacaca. ".''" :—About Vampires. Description Anatomy and Design Vampires typically look just like normal humans, except they have fangs, sharp nails, pale skin and in some cases pointed ears. Gallery Characteristics and Culture Society Energy Powers and Abilities * '''Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans, Dracula and Mavis were able to carry Jonathan and Boo with ease (in bat form) as well as be able to easily defeat an army of monsters. The roar is powerful as well, as seen when Vlad and Dracula roars to Bela, throwing him away and making him crash on a tree; in this case, vampires' eyes turn red and their appearances become monstrous. * Super Speed - Vampires are much faster then humans, most noticeably seen by Dracula when he was looking for Johnny after he went missing, and when Dracula was attempting to reach him before his plane took flight. * Super Senses - Vampires have senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceeds those of any humans. * Immortality - Vampires are immortal, as they do not physically age once they become adults, and they are immune to diseases and illnesses that are dangerous to humans. Vlad may be considered an exception as he appears elderly due to his advanced age, though perhaps still physically younger than his age would suggest. In comparison to humans, a 118 year old vampire is roughly the equivalent to an 18 year old human in terms of age and experience. * Shape-Shifting - Vampires are able to transform into bats and other animals at will, once they have learned to do so. This appears to be an extension of their ability to transform into bats, wolves or mouses, and most likely requires practice in order to use it properly and safely. Its more than likely that Vampires can transform into any animal of the night. * Flight - Vampires are able to fly whilst in their bat form at high speeds, as seen when Dracula was able to catch up with a Monstropolis airliner (in bat form) despite the fact that the airliner had a head start. Vampires such as Dracula have been seen performing feats of flight in their human form as seen in the film. * Sharp Nails/Claws '''- Vampires have sharp nails which they can extend into claws at will. (Typically seen with Vlad and Dracula). * '''Hypnosis - Vampires can hypnotize humans or other monsters to do what ever they say, they can alter memories, or erase memories; hypnosis does not work on humans or other monsters, that are blind or using contact lenses, other vampires are also immune. * Telekinesis - Vampires can move objects with their minds, or with hand gestures, for example, levitating large blocks of stone. * Body Immobilization - Vampires can stop humans or other monsters from moving, even freezing them mid-air. Vampires usually do this with hand gestures, but it is not necessary. Dracula performed this skill multiple times in the film and Mavis was able to use this skill to freeze Randy. * Adhesion - Vampires can walk or crawl on any surface. Mavis demonstrated this in the TV series by crawling on the walls as a kid, and walking up the wall and ceiling in her room when practicing what to say to her father. In the film Mavis is shown dancing with her dad on the ceiling, and later walking down the walls of Boo's room. * Clairvoyance- Vampires are able to look beyond what is in front of them and view things they can't currently see. Dracula was first seen using this ability in the film in order to see the grounds of his Hotel and its defenses against intruders. Dracula used this power again to see if Boo was in the building or not. Mavis also used this ability shortly after she, Mike and Sulley was returning from banishment to the Himalayas to see Bela's army approaching just in time to warn the others. * Cryokinesis - Vampires can freeze everything that is moving. * Pyrokinesis - Vampires can produce fire. * Shadow Manipulation - Vampires can manipulate their own shadows to terrifying forms. * Teleportation - Vampires can teleport themselves by vanishing into a puff of flames. Weaknesses * Garlic - Will cause a vampire's throat to swell. However, in Dracula's case garlic only upsets his stomach. This could be due to him being much more powerful than the average vampire. * Direct Sunlight - Will burn a vampire's skin but is not instantly fatal, as seen on Dracula when he was helping Mavis and the others to bring Jonathan and Boo back home during the film. Vampires can easily avoid the effects of sunlight with sunscreen and large hats as well as by remaining in the shade during daylight hours. * Wooden Stake - Will kill a vampire if pierced through the heart, though as stated by Dracula in the first film "Who wouldn't that kill?". Background 'Government' Representatives Others Known Monsters Supporting * Dana * Martha Dracula * Vampire Children Heroes * Dracula * Mavis Dracula Allies * Gene Dracula Anti-Heroes * Klaus Dracula (Vampire) Villains Other featured characters * Lydia Dracula (Vampire) * Vlad Dracula (Vampire) Gallery Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Other featured characters Groups and Organizations Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Others History Past Early History Synopsis Present Day See also External links * Vampires Wikipedia * Vampires Hotel Transylvania Wiki Notes & Trivia * Vampires don't have a reflection. This is shown when Mavis practices what to say to her father by talking to a mirror, but does not show her reflection. * Unlike previous incarnations, sunlight does not kill vampires instantly, instead give them gradual skin burns overtime. * It is unknown whether they are vulnerable to holy objects like cross or holy water. * Unlike previous incarnations, vampires do not feed from human blood, instead preferring substitutes such as 'blood beaters' and 'near blood'. Though Dracula did state in the film that he would have at least attempted on Boo for getting close to Mavis. However, the most plausible explanation of why vampires don't feed on human blood based on Dracula's statement that human blood has always been a bad for the taste of the vampire. * Sunscreen is able to help protect Vampires against sunlight. Mavis is shown putting some on right before she announces the sun will be up soon, and takes Dennis home. * Vampires don't appear in photographs. This is seen when Mavis poses for several photos, but isn't shown in any of them. However they do appear in video, as seen when Mavis and Dracula video chat and when Mavis is looking at the security camera in the mini-mart. * Due to Dracula, Mavis, and Vlad's isolated life away from humans, other vampires like Dana and the vampire children have already been living in a modern society and possibly interact with humans through social media. * Vampires can't hypnotize other vampires. This is seen in when Dracula tries to hypnotize Dana, but is unable to do so. But in the film, Mavis asked Dracula if he would erase her mind after she retreat to the roof when Johnny left, implying that Vampire parents can hypnotize their children, or at least wipe their memory. * Unlike other vampires in folklore, vampires do not need to be verbally invited into someone's home to enter. * In the TV series centaurs believe that vampires are wise. *The exact origin of the word called vampire is unclear, but it is possibly from the German Vampir Category:Vampires